Conclave of Silverymoon
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = Magus Senior | leader1 = Eltro Miresk | head of government = Magus Invoker | leader2 = Arkhen the Icy | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = 1369 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Conclave of Silverymoon (also called the University of Silverymoon ) was a great university of magic and a center of learning and wisdom in the city of Silverymoon, created by Alustriel Silverhand as one of her last acts as High Mage. Description The Conclave of Silverymoon taught all manners and "schools" of magic and knowledge related to magic. Individual colleges within the university system focused on particular specialties. The university did not have a single location in the city, but its individual institutions were found on both sides of the River Rauvin. However, several of the schools were clustered together in a Southbank campus, where fourteen buildings were originally set aside for university use. These buildings included the original locations of the Lady's College and Miresk's School of Thaumaturgy. The university was in part funded by Alustriel herself, who sponsored promising students' tuition and the private research projects of various faculty members. It also received financial support from the Spellguard, and new recruits to the group were often required to attend and given tuition discounts. Leadership At the university's founding, the wizard Eltro Miresk was appointed Magus Senior, director of the entire university. while Arkhen the Icy was named Magus Invoker and head of the Invocation School. History For many years, there had been talk about joining together the many magic schools within the city of Silverymoon. Finally, in Marpenoth of 1369 DR, High Lady Alustriel had convinced most of the independent schools to merge under a single institution of knowledge. Member Schools , one of the members of the Conclave.'']] In addition to other smaller schools, the Conclave included the following institutions: ; Arkhen's Invocatorium : A school of sorcery (as opposed to wizardry). ; Everdusk Hall : An elven temple and lorehouse. ; The House of the Harp/College of Fochlucan : A bardic college. ; The Lady's College : A school of wizardry and magic history. ; The Map House : A storehouse of maps. ; Miresk's School of Thaumaturgy : Where new applicants to the university were first evaluated. ; Utrumm's Music Conservatory : A school of music. ; The Vault of the Sages : The city's library. Appendix See Also * Great University * Silverymoon Arcane Guild * War College * Wizards' College References Connections Category:Universities Category:Schools Category:Locations in Northbank Category:Locations in Southbank Category:Locations in Silverymoon Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Organizations in Northbank Category:Organizations in Southbank Category:Organizations in Silverymoon Category:Organizations in Luruar Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations